Hyper Speedster
by Zomnom
Summary: KF gets hyper!


"KF, are you sure that's safe?" Robin asked, one eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"Remember my metabolism?" KF grinned and stared at the liquid filled pitcher in front of him.

Robin sighed and leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms and grinning widely. "I'm not going to help you if you look like you're about to die."

"Have a little faith in me, Rob. I know what I'm doing," KF said calmly as he licked his lips.

Robin's laughter eerily echoed through the Cave. Artemis was about to get a bottle of water from the kitchen when she noticed the two boys sitting on the couch with a pitcher of some nasty colored stuff. She walked over to the back of the couch and leaned on it as KF picked up the pitcher. "What the hell is that stuff?"

KF nearly dropped the pitcher before turning to glare at her. "A few energy drinks."

Robin cackled, "More like a few hundred of those strong, one shot energy drinks." He put a hand on KF's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "It was nice knowing you, buddy."

Artemis stared wide eyed at the two before she smirked and pulled up a seat. "I have got to see this."

Both Robin and Artemis watched as KF picked up the pitcher and downed the nasty concoction. They all sat quiet for a few seconds, Artemis being the first to speak up. "Well done, Kid Disgusting." She shook her head and stood up, grabbing her bow. "If that was it, I'm off to train."

KF just sat there, pitcher still in his hands, making no attempt to move or blink. Robin leaned over and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to KF, are you still in there?"

Silence. Artemis stopped in her tracks and walked over to the two boys. "Come on, Baywatch. Was it so disgusting even you couldn't handle it?" She snorted and stared at him. A minute went by and he didn't move.

The speedster, the guy who couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds was sitting, on the couch for a minute without moving at all. Something wasn't right here.

"Think we should call Flash?" Artemis whispered as she walked over to stand behind Robin.

"Maybe," Robin whispered back. He put a hand on KF's shoulder and shook the teen. "Dude, you alright?"

No response.

"Artemis, contact Flash. I'll see about contacting-" Just then, KF started to vibrate. Robin brought his hand back and stared at him. "KF? Wally? Are you alright?"

KF opened his mouth and said something that just sounded like a buzz to the two normal teens. He then got up and sped out of the room. It went by so fast, the two weren't sure what had happened for a few seconds.

Robin leaned up and touched his comm. "Robin to Flash. Kid Flash has gone missing."

A few minutes later, they explained what happened to Flash. The grown man smacked himself in the forehead and shook his head, groaning loudly. "A hyper speedster is never a good thing."

Robin tried to track KF while Flash ran around the world looking for his nephew. Artemis decided to try to make cookies to lure the speedster back. The only problem was, she had no clue where to start.

An hour later, Robin had to help Artemis put out the fire in the kitchen and clean the cookie dough off the walls and ceiling. How she managed to make such a mess, he'd never know. He even thought she might be a worse cook than Megan when she first started making cookies.

Flash returned a few minutes after the kitchen fiasco and sighed. "You two have any luck?"

"No, but we found out Artemis is a terrible cook." Artemis just flipped Robin off from her seat on the couch.

"Guess the only thing we can do is wait for him to return," Flash said, dejected.

The three worried heroes sat on the couch, attempting to take their mind off the missing speedster by watching the news.

They watched as a yellow blur sped past the reporter, making a whirlwind around the flaming building behind him. Just like that, the fire was gone and so was the blur.

They switched to a different news channel to see a bus full of kids hanging off the edge of a bridge from some terrible accident. Superman was on his way to help out, but a yellow blur ran by and somehow, the bus managed to get safely on the bridge again.

Switching the channel again, they saw a bank being robbed with a hostage situation inside. The blur came by, went in the building and exactly 7 seconds later, the robbers were tied up and next to one of the many police cars surrounding the building.

The three kept changing channels, watching the blur seem to go from city to city, taking care of criminals, fires, kittens stuck in trees, practically everything bad that needed to be taken care of along his path. After half an hour of watching the blur on TV, they noticed the blur behind them, collapsing on his way to the kitchen.

Flash scooped him up and set him on the couch, bringing him as much food as he could. KF ate everything his uncle brought him then moaned and leaned back on the couch. "Remind me to never do that again," he grumbled as he covered his eyes with an arm.

They all laughed, except KF. He was too busy nursing his energy-crash headache.

With his nephew safe and sound, Flash took off. It wasn't even 5 minutes later that the rest of the team came in, followed by Black Canary, for their mandatory training session.

As hard as he tried, Black Canary wouldn't let him out of the training exercises. She hadn't watched the news and had a hard time believing he was able to do so much in such a short amount of time, even with his superspeed. Neither Robin nor Artemis bothered standing up for him. Robin gave KF the, "I told you I wouldn't help you before you did that, you brought this on yourself" look. Artemis just smirked and said nothing.

KF swore he'd kill those two someday.


End file.
